


Ask Sonic!

by Sky_Chau



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dont mind the low word count, THIS IS A COMIC, The author is a long time sonic nerd, The wachowskis are totally sonics parents now, This is an archive of my sonic ask blog, be ready for niche sonic lore, picture worth a thousand words right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Chau/pseuds/Sky_Chau
Summary: The collective of posts @ask-sonic-watchowski on tumblr, so the blog can easily be consumed in order.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611456658177228800/the-ask-box-is-open

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post:
> 
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611500504873304064/the-ask-box-is-open

ANONOMOUS ASKS: "With the rings, what would you do if you ever run out of them? Wouldn't you just be stuck?"

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post:  
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611526816338001920/why-meow-the-ask-box-is-open

saiborg224 asked: "Why "Meow"?"

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original post:  
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611529504855392256/sonic-do-you-like-cookingbaking

sapphireskeletons asked: "Sonic, do you like cooking/baking?"

The Wachowskis Like Having A House.

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original post:  
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611548431244247040/hows-life-been-treating-you-nowadays
> 
> for the folks wondering, yes, you can ask questions in the comments if you don't have tumblr. I run the blog, I can do that.

anonymous asked: "How's life been treating you nowadays?"

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL POST:   
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611616660372291584/have-you-been-enrolled-into-school-im-13-years

Anonymous asks: "Have you been enrolled into school?"

  
  


I’m 13 years old and I’m sorta homeschooled?

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL POST:  
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/611626093082034176/did-you-ever-get-to-play-baseball-and-become-the

Anonymous asked: "Did you ever get to play baseball and become the most beloved kid in Green Hills like you said you would? (I love your art by the way! Keep it up)"

I don’t know if you remember what I did to the field, but the rest of town sure does.

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post  
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/612003308120539136/do-you-like-taking-baths

Anonomous asks: "do you like taking baths?"

Sonic is upset he has to take a bath once a week.

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post  
>  https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/612087961647005696/the-ask-box-is-open

Anonymous asks: "in moments like the bar fight, time essentially stops for you. Does this imply you can run at near light speed? Or are you just a stand user?"

"Why you looking at me? I dunno the science, I just live here."

THE ASK BOX IS OPEN!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original post  
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/612423340802686976
> 
> I did my best to compile it into one chapter this time but in the future each response will be a new chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post   
> https://ask-sonic-wachowski.tumblr.com/post/612504801298841600/so-what-happened-sonic

anonymous asked: "So, what happened Sonic?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post:  
> https://ask-sonic-watchowski.tumblr.com/post/613176642668511232/im-always-curious-of-the-logistics-of-non-human

fan-stuff-and-things asked: "I'm always curious of the logistics of non-human folks. What does quill maintenance usually look like?"


End file.
